Gundam Wing - In the name
by DarkCryonic
Summary: Oneshot que participa en la doceava convocatoria de "Gundam Wing Yaoi en Español" (página de facebook) "Quiera hacer enroques perfectos, llenarle de besos, volverle a la constante vida. Pero siempre se espera más de él, de todos. Siempre se espera que caiga y se levante sin temores, que caiga y se levante sin arrepentimientos, que caiga y se levante para no caer otra vez."


Fic Gundam Wing

 **Oneshot que participa en la doceava convocatoria de "Gundam Wing Yaoi en Español" (página de facebook)**

 **Tema ocupado: Martin Garrix & Bebe Rexha - In The Name Of Love**

* * *

 **IN THE NAME…**

Por DarkCryonic

* * *

 _If I told you this was only gonna hurt / Si te dijera que esto solo va a doler,  
If I warned you that the fire's gonna burn / si te advirtiese de que el fuego va a quemar.  
Would you walk in?/ ¿Entrarías caminando?  
Would you let me do it first?/ ¿Me dejarías hacerlo a mí primero?  
Do it all in the name of love / Hazlo todo en el nombre del amor._

A veces, por no decir siempre, se veía inmerso en ese empuje incierto. En ese bamboleo fatigoso de seguir, a donde fuera que le llevara, pero seguir… Sólo para saber que estaban en la misma página, en el mismo sentido de la vida. Sólo para saber que estaba allí, no importando si el mismo fuego los rodeara, si las llamas estuvieran entre ellos de forma real… Sólo respirar el mismo espacio.

A veces se ve sonriendo a la nada misma, mientras piensa en la última vez que se vieron y le hizo fruncir el ceño por algún chiste malo o por un acercamiento demasiado amistoso. Por abrazarse a él como si no hubiera mañana, como si no confiara en su propia fuerza- en la fuerza de todos-, en su cabeza, sus pensamientos, en los planes, en que fuera a salir el sol, nuevamente.

* * *

 _Would you let me lead you even when you're blind?/ ¿Me dejarías guiarte incluso cuando estás ciego?  
In the darkness, in the middle of the night En la oscuridad, en mitad de la noche,  
In the silence, when there's no one by your side / en el silencio, cuando no hay nadie a tu lado,  
Would you call in the name of love? / ¿(Me) llamarías, en nombre del amor?  
In the name of love, name of love / En el nombre del amor... en nombre del amor. (2)  
In the name of / En el nombre de...  
In the name, name /En el nombre, el nombre (2)_

A veces creía que las sombras estaban demasiado profundas en su pecho, que siempre es noche dentro de sus manos, sus ojos, sus pies. Que le pierde cada vez que le ve, que le siente y que le sueña. Que aferrarse es lo mínimo que puede hacer, más allá de confiar hasta en las lejanas estrellas que lo envuelven todo.

A veces, el amor cobra sentidos innecesarios. Inconmensurables, letales y vacíos. Pero no puede negar que brilla tanto frente a sus ojos, que le necesita tanto, que no puede hacer nada más que estirar sus manos esperando encontrarle tras todo ese resplandor y compartir el sentimiento. Saber que no está solo en todo esto… Que también es añorado, pensado, vislumbrado tras un brillo cegador.

* * *

 _If I told you we could bathe in all the lights / Si te dijese que podemos bañarnos en todas las luces,  
Would you rise up, come and meet me in the sky? / ¿Te levantarías, vendrías y te reunirías conmigo en el cielo?  
Would you trust me when you're jumping from the heights?/ ¿Confiarías en mí cuando saltes desde las alturas?  
Would you fall in the name of love? / ¿Caerás en el nombre del amor?_

Cada cierto tiempo le responde con sonrisas pasajeras, con miradas fijas y manos atrapando las suyas. Con silencios llenos de más silencios, esos que a veces le estrujan el alma misma, arrebatándole la paciencia, la calma, los latidos del corazón... En respuesta, se llena de gritos sin salida, de emociones que no puede vaciar. De rigidez… Pero brilla tanto, que la calidez le vence y le sonríe de vuelta. Totalmente derrotado.

Acomoda su cabeza en su hombro y susurra palabras simples, sutiles, llenas de memorias inventadas, de futuros sin prisas, de presentes que duren más de lo que puede aguantar la respiración.

* * *

 _When there's madness, when there's poison in your head/Cuando hay locura, cuando hay veneno en tu cabeza,  
When the sadness leaves you broken in your bed / cuando la tristeza te deja roto en tu cama,  
I will hold you in the depths of your despair /yo te sostendré en lo más profundo de tu desesperación.  
And it's all in the name of love /Y es todo en el nombre del amor._

A veces tiene que arrebatarle de los miles de laberintos en los que se detiene. Verle dormir sin tiempo y sin espacio. Verle inmóvil, sujeto a miles de esperanzas, palabras llenas de remordimientos, altercados llenos de fugaces alocuciones del alma.

Quiera hacer enroques perfectos, llenarle de besos, volverle a la constante vida. Pero siempre se espera más de él, de todos. Siempre se espera que caiga y se levante sin temores, que caiga y se levante sin arrepentimientos, que caiga y se levante para no caer otra vez.

Pero cae… y sigue cayendo.

* * *

 _I wanna testify / Quiero testificar,  
Scream in the holy light / gritar bajo la luz sagrada,  
You bring me back to life / que tú me traes de vuelta a la vida  
And it's all in the name of love /Y es todo en el nombre del amor_

Y puede que no lo entienda nunca. Y que no necesite entenderlo. Pero allí está, tras esa luz que lo ciega, que lo eleva y que lo derrumba. Está allí frente a él, lleno de fuerza, de compasión y de sonrisas tímidas y ojos fríos pero firmes. De manos que le tocan con suavidad, que le aprietan y le hacen compartir la misma dimensión.

Y calla de nuevo, y le devuelve la mirada, y se cuelga a su cuello, y le respira, y le siente vivir. Le siente vivir.

* * *

 _I wanna testify / Quiero testificar,  
Scream in the holy light / gritar bajo la luz sagrada,  
You bring me back to life /que tú me traes de vuelta a la vida  
And it's all in the name of love /Y es todo en el nombre del amor_

A veces miran las estrellas, a veces se vuelven una, a veces caen a tierra envueltos en fuego fatuos frente a los ojos ajenos. A veces comparten la oscuridad, el amasijo de emociones desbordantes. A veces aman queriendo olvidarse de todo y de aquello que aún no conocen para olvidar.

 **-¿Y por qué hacemos todo esto?** —Pregunta Duo.

Heero mira al cielo nocturno sobre ellos y se ríe apretándole con más fuerza... Mil respuestas se le agolpan en los labios, pero sólo una cosa es más firme que las otras…

 **-Amor.**

* * *

 **FIN**

 **DC- 18 junio de 2018**


End file.
